Ageless Guardian of Hyrule
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto has been a loyal ally to the many races and kingdoms of the land while serving under the Hyrule royal family. That was until Calamity Ganon forced Zelda to send him away again to help him recover. 100 years later after recovering, unaware who he is, must venture through the lands to find out and regain his strength to save Hyrule. BotW/TP/WW. Naruto/Harem Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto, since being awakened by the King of Hyrule from his original slumber after the 4th Shinobi war, has been a loyal ally to the many races and kingdoms of the land while serving under the Hyrule royal family. That was until Calamity Ganon, with the help from the corrupted Divine Beasts, forced Zelda to send him away again to help him recover. 100 years later after recovering Naruto wakes up again, unaware who he is, and must venture through the lands to find out and regain his strength to save Hyrule. BotW/TP and possibly WW.

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Urbosa/Mipha/Zelda/Paya/Medli/Midna

 **Ageless Guardian of Hyrule**

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness was all he dreamed of as he slept soundly until he could hear echoes of a voice speak in his head. "…ake up…ust wake up…ou must wake up…Naruto you must wake up" an angelic voice echoed through his head as the image of a blonde haired beauty flashed in his head for a brief moment before it went away and his eyes slowly started to open.

As he blinked a few times he found himself incredibly disoriented from the blue light below and above him as well as the fact he was laying down in a very shallow almost tub of water. He blinked a few more times, working to stay awake as the water in the tub descended until it was fully drained.

"My head…is killing me. Where am I?" he asked out loud as he sat up and looked around, utterly confused at where he was. The only thing he could remember was his name of Naruto Uzumaki and as he looked down at a nearby puddle he was able to see how he looked.

He had spikey blonde hair that spiked out in every direction, despite it being wet, with two spikey bangs framing his face. His skin was tanned and his muscles were toned like that of a swimmer. His eyes were a sapphire blue color and he had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. And, embarrassingly enough, he was only wearing a pair of rather form fitting black boxers and nothing else.

The place he found himself in wasn't bringing anything back to him. It was an odd room with constellations on the walls and glowing blue vines on the ceiling that attached to the light that was above the tub he had been lying in.

The only thing else in the room, as he looked around, was a pedestal near the only door of the room which was closed. 'Guess I should try and leave first and see what is outside this room first, maybe try and find someone who knows me or can tell me why I am here' Naruto thought as he walked up to the pedestal, watching as the top of it started to glow blue and the center part of it started to rotate until a slab, no bigger than his laid flat hand, popped up. The slab rotated until the glowing blue design on an eye looked at him with orange glowing markings around it.

" _That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber_ " the same angelic voice that had been calling out for him to spoke in his mind. He felt like he knew the voice, like it was the voice of someone dear to him but, much to his annoyance, he couldn't recall so he chose to listen to it at least before grabbing the slate from the pedestal.

He looked it over a bit before turning to the side opposite of the glowing eye until the black sleek side lit up and a blue design appeared over it and the pedestal started to rotate and lower down, opening the door in front of him.

'Okay, good, the door opened. Let's see what is outside this poorly lit room' Naruto thought, holding the slate in his hand before walking through the door to see another poorly lit room. This room though had more things in it like some large wooden boxes, some barrels, and even two chests in front of the ramp that led towards the closed door.

'Hopefully these have some clothes or something in here cause I sure am not going to leave here wearing these boxers' he thought, quickly opening the first one which, to his relief, had a pair of brown pants, belt, boots, and a white long sleeved t-shirt inside.

The clothes were worn but in good condition as he put them on, sticking the slate onto the belt which conveniently had something on it to securely hold onto it.

As he opened the other chest he found a satchel bag to hook onto the back of his belt which he was sure would come in handy.

Once making sure there was nothing else important in the room he made his way down the ramp only to notice the pedestal to the right of the door lit up and started glowing orange. ' _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way_ ' the same voice spoke in his head before he trusted it and held the slate over the pedestal, watching as it and the door started to glow blue.

He watched as he waited a second before a chime dinged and the door started to open and the light of outside started to shine into the room.

' _Naruto…you are the light - our light - that must shine upon Hyrule and the world once again. Now go…_ ' she said before her voice faded from his head again and he started to make his way up the stairs leading to the outside.

He was a bit excited to get out of this place and see the outside as he rushed up the stairs, only having to climb a bit to get past a part where the stairs had been destroyed, until he reached the outside.

Once outside he rushed forward, continuing until he reached the edge of the cliff outside where he had been kept in, and was immediately in awe at the land before him. From his vantage point he could see a volcano, various mountains, and a forests that stretched across the landscape. Deep down though he felt this was only a small part of the massive lands before him.

'This place is beautiful' he thought with a smile as he turned to his right to see the ruins of an old building and a nearby fire before making out the figure of a person walking back towards it. 'Wait, he could maybe tell me where I am and help me a bit' he thought before he rushed down the pathway towards the man and his fire.

As he made his way to the fire the man looked at him with a smile. The man was old with dull brown skin a white scruffy beard and bright green eyes. He wore dull brown clothing and a dull brown cloak to cover the upper portion of his face. In his hand he held a cane that had a lantern hanging from the handle.

"My, it sure isn't every day that I see visitors up near these parts. What brings you here?" the man asked as Naruto frowned.

"Honestly I don't know as I don't remember anything except my name. I woke up in a nearby cave thing with no memories beside my name. I was hoping you could tell me where I am or what that cave up there was" Naruto said, motioning towards the direction of the cave he came from.

"Oh my, that is quite something. The place you woke from is a shrine from what I've heard of from others but I thought it was empty. It is quite sad to hear you do not remember much about yourself, please feel free to sit by my fire and enjoy a baked apple since you are probably starving" the old man said as Naruto nodded and sat down as he was hungry and honestly the man seemed fine and gave off a kind aura.

"Thank you….I never got your name. My name is Naruto" he said before the old man smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry my boy and you may just call me old man as that is what I am" the man said as Naruto picked up one of the apples with a nearby stick and started to nibble on it.

"Where exactly are we anyways?" Naruto asked in between finishing up bites of the sweet apple.

"We are on the Great Plateau. According to legend this is birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule" he said before pointing over behind him with his right hand to the ruins of the nearby building. "That temple there was the site of many sacred ceremonies long ago. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago it has sat abandoned in a state of decay" the man said with a sigh. "If I were you I'd find some kind of map, there is an old place nearby that might help but you'll need to use the Sheikah Slate on your hip to get it running" he added as Naruto pulled it off his hip.

"Ah so this is some sort of map thing? It was in the cave with me and when I touched it it lit up, like this" Naruto explained as he made the front side light up again only for a golden dot to appear on the front as well.

"Yes the Sheikah Slate is an ancient piece of technology and very useful so I'd keep ahold of that. It can survive any environment so don't worry about getting it wet. I'd start with going towards that new point that showed up" he said before Naruto finished off the apple.

"Okay then, I guess I'll check it out and see what's what" Naruto said as he stood up before the man stopped him with his cane.

"At least take my torch if you plan to look around since it can be used as a makeshift weapon if needed as there are monsters in these parts. And take a few more apples in case you get hungry later on" the old man quickly told him before motioning to the bag hanging behind him.

"Also as a word of advice that bag can hold much more than it seems so don't be afraid to drop things in there and your Sheikah Slate should be able to tell you what all is inside it" he added making Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know an awfully lot about the stuff I have" Naruto said, making the man laugh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I am a connoisseur of old Sheikah technology as my family has been friends with them for many generations so I know Sheikah tech when I see it. If it was left for you in your cave then it must have been left by someone who knows you in hopes that it would help" the man said while Naruto nodded.

"I guess so, thanks for the advice. I'll try and come back after I check this dot out" Naruto said as he slipped two baked apples into his bag, raising an eyebrow as his slate chimed twice before he secured the torch to his left side – opposite to the slate which dinged again.

"Be safe and wary of monsters out there. I look forward to your safe return" he said before Naruto nodded and continued on down the path towards the direction of the gold dot.

He though found himself a little curious of the ruins around and figured exploring wouldn't be too bad since all he had on him was a torch and two apples. As he made his way down he was a bit taken in by the scenery. He continued to look around before he could hear the odd noises of something from within one of the building ruins and quickly took the torch from his belt and swung it to strike away something that tried to pounce at him from the doorway of a nearby building.

Quickly he figured it was a monster, one of which the old man had warned him about as it definitely looked like one. It had two large ears on either side of its face, its skin a dark red with a pig nose on its face and a singular horn on top of its head. It wore a simple loincloth as it wielded a club in its hand.

Not wasting any more time he quickly dashed towards it, using the torch as a club to knock its own club out of its hand before catching its club and swinging it at its face. He stayed on guard even after it landed from its slight flight he sent it on before he quickly threw its club back at it and knocking it down again and shattering the club.

He was relieved as it seemed to dissolve into smoke, leaving behind its club and oddly its horn as well. 'Guess these little guys aren't too tough' Naruto thought as he picked up the club and horn, looking at his slate as he pocketed it to see an entry about monster parts and how if mixed together with bugs they could create elixirs.

'I really need to find actual weapons to fight these things as I think wooden clubs and torches won't suffice' Naruto thought as he walked into the ruins that the Bokoblin, the name he had gotten from the slate, had jumped at him from.

It honestly didn't have much in it until he noticed the singular chest in the back of the building, opening it to reveal another pair of pants, boots, and a sheathed sword inside. The pants were better than his current ones, being sturdier and less worn – as were the boots – and the sword was very welcomed with his current lack of weapons. He also noticed a few extra belts that almost made up a harness of sorts that he figured he might be able to use to secure more weapons onto him if he needed it.

For now though he put the belts in his bag and focused on the weapon in front of him.

His slate, as he put the torch in his bag and the sword on his hip, chimed and lit up to alert him the sword he picked up was called a 'Traveler's Sword'. 'Dang, this thing is going to be really handy if it's going to tell me about everything I pick up' Naruto thought as he was very glad it was waiting for him in the cave.

He chose to, now that he had a weapon, head towards the point marked on the slate. As he walked he noticed some monsters in the distance but they seemed to not notice him, making him think their eyesight wasn't too good.

Thankfully while he remembered nothing about himself his instincts were still strong enough to allow him to jump back in time to dodge an arrow fired by a blue Bokoblin that stood on a nearby hill. 'Hmm, a bow could be useful' Naruto thought as he dashed towards the Bokoblin, drawing his sword to cut down an arrow before jumping at it and slashing it across its face.

The monster's hide was a bit thicker than he thought it would be but the slash still made it squeal a bit before Naruto stabbed it in the chest while it was down, dissolving it into shadows. Thankfully it left its bow and a bundle of arrows in a quiver behind along with its horn and one of its fangs.

He decided the belts could come in handy, using them to easily and comfortably secure the bow and quiver to his back although the bow didn't stay there long as he could see another blue Bokoblin waiting for him ahead. Silently notching back an arrow he drew it back, hoping he had some skill with a bow that his body could remember since his mind could not. As he took aim he hoped it flew to it Bokoblin's head like he was hoping and, to his hopes were met as the arrow flew straight and killed the beast upon impact.

'Let's hope that wasn't a lucky shot, when I get some time I have got to practice a bit with a better bow' Naruto thought as the very basic bow he had might do the job now he would need a better one on the journey ahead of him.

As he walked over he smiled a bit at the dropped arrows and shoddy looking shield but, like the bow, it would do for now and he secured it to his back over the bow. He continued on towards the point to find another pedestal that matched the ones from the first cave.

"Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal" a mechanical voice said from the pedestal before Naruto rose an eyebrow at it but did as it asked, watching as the slate went into the platform before glowing brightly.

"Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks" the voice warned as the ground around him started to shake until the place he was on rose up, revealing it was a very tall tower that lit up blue once at full height.

He watched curiously as the stone above the slate started to glow blue. " _Distilling local information_ " the voice said as a single drop fell from the stone above and onto the slate. He continued to watch as a small bit of the blank map gained color and great detail.

'So I guess I need to find more of these places to fill out the rest' Naruto thought to himself as he took the slate from the pedestal.

' _Remember…_ ' the female voice spoke once more in his head, her voice sounding desperate and sad. ' _Try…Try to remember_ ' she said as he looked over to the castle in the distance, noticing a bright white light that called to him and brought him to stand on the edge of the tower just to be closer to it.

' _You have been asleep for the past 100 years. The beast…_ ' she said as the ground shook and dark shadows rose around the castle he stared at ' _When the beast regains its true power this world will face its end_ ' she added as he watched the shadows form into the visage of a pig or boar of sorts before it roared and caused the ground to shake once more. Its mouth was massive as its jaw unhinged to roar again, its eyes glowing yellow although Naruto felt like it was trapped and taunting him to come face it.

' _Now then. You must hurry Naruto before it's too late…_ ' she said before he felt the voice leave from his head.

'Don't worry, I'll do my best to not keep you waiting too much longer' he said as a part of him wanted to rush towards the light in the castle, what he felt was the source of the voice. But he wasn't just yet as he knew from the image of the beast he had to be ready.

He frowned a bit as he looked down, curious of how he was to get down from the tower until he saw a ladder of sorts that was the grating of the spire itself. As he made it down to the first platform he noticed how they were almost like steps spiraling around it before he hoped down them one at a time until he finally made it to the bottom.

"Boy!" a familiar voice called out as Naruto turned to see the old man from the campfire gliding down towards him, hanging from something that allowed him to safely descend down towards him.

"It seems like you awoke the tower here and made it so others rose up numerous around the land as well. If you don't mind me asking did anything odd occur while atop that tower? I only ask because I too heard a roar of a fearsome beast in the distance" the old man said as Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Yeah…I heard a voice. Well heard a voice again, the same voice" Naruto said as he stared back at the light. "This voice has been talking to me ever since I woke up, helping me get on my feet a bit and I think it's the voice of someone I know and it told me to remember so I can defeat the beast" he added as the old man frowned and stroked his beard.

"That vile beast is Calamity Ganon that rose 100 years ago and brought Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything until a sole man drove it back to the castle he and the others had evacuated but not before it slayed innocent lives in it rampage" the man said with a deep frown as he clutched his cane tightly.

"For a century the Hyrule Castle has managed to contain the evil but just barely. Its malice still leaks through corrupting all that dares get too close and even strengthens the monsters nearby. It has no doubt been building strength and waiting for the right moment to unleash it blight upon the land again. If this voice asked you to stop it does that mean you intend to make your way there?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes. I don't know why but just looking at that makes me angry. I intend to end it and on the way there gather strength of my own and remember like the voice asked of me" Naruto said, making the man smirk and nod understandingly.

"If that is the case then you will need help getting off this isolated plateau since we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs with no way down. Any attempt to leap off ends in certain death" the man said before Naruto frowned and looked at him.

"You don't happen to have an extra one of those things you used to glide down, do you?" Naruto asked, the shaking of the old man's head making things difficult.

"I do not have a spare paraglider but I am willing to let it go for something in return" the man said, lifting Naruto's hopes a bit as he didn't like the idea of being trapped here too much, despite the old man being his company.

"Come follow me for a second so I may show you something" the man said, motioning for him to follow before they made their way to the edge of the hill the stood on. "You see that structure over there? The one shining?" the man asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah the orange one? I'm guessing here but it's linked to my slate or the tower isn't it?" he asked before the man nodded with a chuckle.

"Very wise observation there as it rose up and started glowing the exact moment the towers rose up. I figure that place might have some treasure in it, worthy of a trade for my paraglider since it is the only way down" the man said as Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing, sounds fair. I'll meet you back here once I have it?" he asked as the man nodded and watched as Naruto walked off towards it only to stop midway there as he noticed a camp of monsters nearby.

'Guess this can count as bow practice' Naruto thought as he snuck up and crouched behind the nearby cover of two large wooden boxes and pulled his bow off his back. 'Four red Bokoblins, one on an archer tower and three around the fire. Got to be fast with these' Naruto thought as he notched an arrow and drew it back, deciding to aim for the one on the tower first as it too had a bow.

He took things slow, carefully taking aim towards the first as more arrows waited ready for the others at his side, before letting the arrow fly. He smiled again as it hit its head and killed it instantly but erased the smile as the other monsters noticed their 'friend's' death.

The next shots didn't require that much focus as they were rushing him and much closer. They only took four shots to kill the three others, two dead with shots to the head and the last dead by two shots to the chest.

'That went better than I thought it was going to be' Naruto thought as that was his first monster camp before he heard a click and looked over to see the treasure chest on the other archer tower turn from glowing purple to glowing yellow.

'Was it locked or something until I killed them all? Can that even be a thing?' he asked himself as he was unsure since if there were monsters around he figured there might be more magical things in the world.

Once he made his way up to the tower he bent down to open the chest before he saw there was a bow, a much better bow, inside it. As he picked it up, discarding the one he had, he saw his slate tell him it was a 'Soldier's Bow'.

'Okay this definitely better for now' he thought as he set it onto his back and hopped down from the archer tower.

As he looked at the body of water separating him from the shrine he decided to, instead of swimming or walking all the way around, climb a bit and use the wall that acted as the cliff blocking him from leaving as a way across.

As he carefully made his way down he noticed another pedestal near the closed shrine and figured his slate would act as the key to many things he came across, especially things that glowed the same shade of orange as 'closed' things had been so far.

He watched the door open and a circle inside to start to glow blue 'Guess it's an elevator or something' Naruto thought as he stood on top of it before his guess turned out to be true as the platform started to lower him down to the inside of the shrine.

The shrine looked amazing, ancient yet advanced as he stepped off elevator. " **To you who sets foot in this shrine…I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial** " a deep voice spoke out from everywhere as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and noticed a similar pedestal that back on the tower.

'Guess this is going to give my late something?' he wondered before walking over to it and setting his slate in it.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune" the pedestal said in the same mechanical voice as the tower before, just as the tower, a drop fell from the now glowing rock and onto the slate. He watched as the slate lit up again and six black boxes showed up on it before the third box turned into the symbol of a red magnet with the word 'Magnesis' above it. "Rune extracted" it spoke before letting him pick back up his slate.

'Hmm, this is going to come in handy a lot I feel' he thought as he tapped the icon only for the slate to launch a golden orb of energy that once it hit one of the metal panels it gained a blue aura around it in the shape of a magnet. He was a bit surprised as he moved the magnet up only to watch the metal panel lift it off the ground and reveal the passageway underneath before he dropped it safely on the ground to the side.

He continued on as he dropped down into the hole before walking on the path that was down there beside the water. As he walked he noticed how it was taking him under grate that blocked his way before he headed up the stairs to see the next 'puzzle'.

It was rather simple as it was four columns of three stone blocks, the middle one of the second column being a metal block. All it took was being magnetized and him moving it around a bit for the blocks to be pushed away and make it able for him to walk onwards.

Though as he made his way past he quickly had to draw his sword and dodge as a machine of sorts fired a beam at him, which was powerful enough to destroy one of the stone blocks. 'Guess the shrine has defenses' he thought as he looked the odd three legged singular eyed machine over before quickly hopping onto the metal block he had used to break the wall and leap off it towards the machine.

The first attack was of him stabbing the sword into the top of its head before slashing at its only eye. He smirked as it started to glow brightly before it blew up, leaving behind some scrap in the form of a screw and a few gears which he decided could come in handy.

As he walked on over a metal platform he stopped at the end, noticing the lack of platform to get him to the door on the other end before using his slate's rune to move it over and allow him to get across.

The gate too was simple to open as a simple use of the rune let him open the huge doors in front of him, revealing what looked like a mummy sitting inside a glowing blue cube with some stairs leading to it.

He felt the cube calling out to be touched as it bore the same symbol as his slate and as he touched it he watched as it shattered harmlessly around him.

" **You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon** " the mummy of Oman Au said as Naruto was a bit freaked out by it but stayed where he stood " **With your arrival my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow the gift of a Spirit Orb upon you** " it added before a purple orb slowly flew from its hands and landed in his.

" **May the Goddess smile upon you** " Oman Au said its body faded into green light in front of him.

He easily made his way out of the shrine, spirit orb in hand, before hearing the old man call to him once again the second he stepped out. He waited with a smirk as the old man glided down to him with a smile.

"Ah so it seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done" the old man said as Naruto nodded.

"It was pretty interesting down there and while I don't know what you have in mind with this but here you go" Naruto said, holding the orb towards the man before he smiled and accepted it.

"These shrines and towers, as you have noticed, are all connected – all of them being relics of the Sheikah clan. The Sheikah clan has been around since ancient times and has helped save the land many times as well. I believe there are three more shrines on this plateau, bring me the treasure from those as well and my paraglider is yours" the man said making Naruto sigh but nod.

"Figured it was too good to be true just to give you one of these in return" Naruto said as the man laughed.

"I never did say only one treasure and whether it be one or four the difference isn't much. Consider this exercise to stretch your stiff limbs" the man joked making Naruto nod before he held up a hand and pointed towards the tower.

"To help you find the shrines I'd recommend getting a high vantage point, your Sheikah Slate should be able to bring you back to the top of the tower if you wish" the man added before Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, lets see if this thing works" Naruto said, pulling out his slate before tapping the blue marker of the tower. The next part felt incredibly odd as he saw himself dissolve into blue light only to appear on top of the tower, which to his surprise, the old man was waiting on top for him.

"Whoa! How the hell did you get up here so fast?" Naruto asked as the old man chuckled.

"I have plenty of tricks up my own sleeve young one, you'll be surprised by how well my brittle bones can get around" the man said before he pointed to the slate on his hip. "You should know that when viewing through your slate's scope you can mark points, comes in handy if say you need to find three places" the man suggested as Naruto nodded, still a bit surprised by how he got up here before him, and pressed a button on his slate that changed the black screen to an image of the landscape.

"Essentially your slate can double as a telescope and help you find your way" the man said as Naruto looked around, eventually finding the three shrines before marking them by pressing the red, blue, and green button that showed up when he looked at them.

"That should make your journey much easier now" the man said while Naruto nodded and put his slate back onto his hip.

"Guess so. I'll come by once I get your three other orbs" Naruto said as he hopped down onto the top step, once again hopping down the spiral staircase around the base of the tower.

'First one should be the one closest' Naruto thought as he made his way to the shrine, defending himself against any monster that tried to attack. It was rather going well until he heard the ticking of a machine and noticed a red line pointed at his chest from machine that was stuck in the ground.

He quickly didn't feel safe and leapt to the side just in time to dodge a laser, one much more powerful than the one he encountered in the last shrine, fired past him leaving a trail of fire on the grass and a powerful explosion once the laser hit the ground.

'Okay definitely don't get hit by that as I don't think my flimsy shield can block that and definitely don't fight as all I have is a simple sword and a bow' Naruto thought as the red line moved back to his chest until he quickly hid behind a nearby wall.

'It can't move and nothing else is nearby except the shrine. If I make a run for it I should be able to scale the wall before it fires' he hurried, thinking up a way out of this before taking a deep breath and taking a run for it.

Thankfully he had been right and was able to make his way up the wall just as the laser blasted, missing him entirely, and found himself in front of the shrine. 'This better be worth it' he grumbled to himself, opening the door with his slate before heading down.

The shrine was like the last, both in overall décor and voice telling him of the trial. It even had another pedestal with a rock above it, making him think these trails had the added benefit of giving his slate new skills which so far seemed true as this one now gave him the ability to create bombs with it.

"Wow, this slate is insane" he muttered as he held a bright glowing blue bomb in his hand, letting it roll down the ramp towards the stone blocks before pressing a button on his slate and watching as it exploded. 'Note to self, don't stand too close' he mentally noted as he made his way down the ramp.

His bombs came in handy twice more in the underpass, once to reveal a chest with a 'Traveler's Claymore' and another to clear the path leading to a ladder to take him out of the underpass.

After a quick use of a bomb on a moving platform to clear the way he found himself in a room with various pistons, one firing an orb back and forth, another just firing, and another pointed towards more stone blocks with a funnel near the side.

'Hmmm, at least it isn't as simple as the last' he thought, placing a round bomb into the funnel, waiting for the piston to launch it on top of the blocks before detonating it. After that was clear he made his way up the ladder to the platform his bomb had just cleared before using another to fully clear it and allow him to make it to the monk of the shrine which in turn gave him another orb.

After completing and leaving the shrine he continued on towards the other two points on his map while exploring a bit.

While he explored a bit he found his new runes were very handy, the magnet rune allowing him to pull chests from below the water below and even held bridge over to platforms he couldn't normally reach with the help of metal planks. He was able to find some new arrows, some precious stones, and even a 'Soldier's Broadsword' to add to his growing collection of weapons.

The other two shrines were fairly easy. One ended up giving him the ability to form ice blocks on top of water – which he himself almost froze to get to considering it was near the top of the mountain but didn't as the old man's torch had come in handy.

Although the old man had ended up giving him a 'Warm Doublet' to protect himself from the cold after meeting up with him at the very top of the snow covered mountain….when he was done in the area.

Though in hindsight he didn't mind as it was better than sticking to the plain white shirt he had up until now.

The last shrine gave him the most surprising of abilities, the power to stop time for an object and add on force to it so if hit while frozen the second they became unfrozen the force would apply to them making them, more often than not, fly away due to it all acting on them at once.

By the end of the shrine he even had a 'Traveler's Shield' and an 'Iron Sledgehammer' to use in battle – although he'd stick to using a sword for now.

Once out of the final shrine he smiled as he heard the familiar face of the old man who, as always, descended from above with his paraglider.

"Ah so you have finally acquired all the Spirit Orbs from the plateau," the man said, handing back the one had given to him before "that means it is finally time. It is finally time to tell you everything" he said with a sigh.

"But first…" he said, turning out towards the plateau "imagine an 'X' on your map with the four shrines as end points. Find the spot where the lines intersect and there is where I will be waiting for you" he said before turning towards him, his body turning a blueish green color with flames floating around him. "We have much to talk about" he added with a smile before disappearing, sending a strong chill down Naruto's spine.

He wasn't sure but he felt like a part of him wasn't too find of ghosts.

Deciding to get this over with he checked his map and found the place the old man hinted towards and turned out to be the building the old man had mentioned when he first met him. The building turned out to be called 'the Temple of Time' and after a bit of looking around he found a ladder on the left side of the building, just beside the massive missing chunk of the wall.

"So you have arrived," the old man said as he stood up inside the slightly destroyed tower near the front of the temple "come on so we can finally talk" he added before motioning for him to come over.

Once he made his way over the old man smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Well done so far my boy but now the time has come to show you who I truly am" the old man said before taking a deep breath.

"My name is King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and I was….the last leader and king of Hyrule, a kingdom which no longer exists" he said before Naruto had to shield his eyes with a hand as the man started to glow brightly, changing his form to a more regal appearance and was now glowing more with flames flickering around him.

"So you really are a ghost? Have you been waiting here waiting to help me when I eventually woke up or something?" Naruto asked as Rhoam nodded.

"I died during the Great Calamity's attack on the castle. Its attack was merciless and destroyed everything in its path before you arrived to push it back and help others evacuate. You tried your best to help me but sadly I was too far past by the time you did" Rhoam said, making Naruto frown and clench his fists.

"Do not mourn me as you saved many of my people's lives by letting them escape" Rhoam quickly added with a soft smile before it turned to a frown.

"I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile so I took the disguise of the old man. Please forgive me" he said before Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry King, you helped me get back on my feet a bit and figure out how to work this thing," Naruto said motioning to his slate "and learn more of what is going on" he finished, making Rhoam smile a bit and nod.

"I am glad as I think you are now ready to start your quest to reclaim the land from the Great Calamity as well as hear all the happened 100 years ago" Rhoam said as he looked towards Naruto with a serious expression before Naruto nodded, showing Rhoam he was ready.

A Naruto listened he learned how tales of Ganon and his evil have been around for generations, constantly reviving when brought down by the light. How with history tending to repeat it was able to act as a prophecy for them to help ready themselves for the fight ahead.

They had used the hint of 'the power to defeat him being dormant in the ground' to start excavating large areas of land, uncovering several 'Guardians' – the laser spouting machines he had seen before – and the Divine Beasts.

The Divine Beasts were massive machines, all piloted by warriors to help the hero defeat Ganon with the Guardians acting as the army of sorts that the Divine Beast pilots would command.

Divine Beasts and Guardians were to help the princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness to defeat Ganon.

He learned how the Princess had set off to awaken her power with her knight at her side and also selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule to be the Divine Beast pilots to be called her Champions.

When Ganon had arrived they had been on the brink of sealing it away when Ganon began its plan that it had been waiting to spring. It sprouted corruption, a force able to seize control of all the Guardians and the Divine Beasts which ended turning to his side.

Many lost their lives, the Champions, the villagers around Hyrule, and many in the castle before help had arrived.

But in the end the Princess survived but mainly, according to Rhoam because of Naruto's own sacrifice and devotion. Naruto listened as Rhoam told him how he had fought to protect and drive Ganon back, only faltering as the Divine Beasts attacked him.

It was then, beaten and nearly on death's door, when the Princess had others take him to the shrine which would resurrect him in 100 years as she fought the beast alone, holding it back with her sealing powers – powers that were now starting to wane.

"Zelda….she became more brave than I ever could have thought as she stood strong to hold Ganon back even after you, the knight that had sworn to protect her, had fallen doing your best to ensure she made it back to the castle. For the last 100 years you have been recovering and now you stand revitalized, hearing words of guidance from Princess Zelda herself since awakening" he said, Naruto seeing conviction in the man's watering eyes, before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Even now she works to restrain him and still calls out for your help. Her power will soon be exhausted and Ganon will run free. Seeing as I couldn't even save my own kingdom I know I have no right to ask this of you Naruto but please, you must save my daughter and do everything you can to defeat Ganon" he said squeezing his shoulder before taking a step back.

"Somehow Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts as well all the Guardians around Hyrule. I suggest you make your way to an eastern village nearby in wilderness. Follow the road out of Kakariko Village there you will find the elder Impa. There she will tell you more of the path that lies ahead" he said, pointing out towards the land in front of them.

"Take this, just as promised, as it will help you immensely" Rhoam said as he handed Naruto the paraglider.

"Then you take these, I don't know what they are but I don't think I need them. You are a spirit and these are Spirit Orbs. I figure you could use them most" Naruto said as he handed the four orbs to Rhoam, who watched as the hovered around his hand.

"And I promise I will save Zelda…I don't remember who she is but I know he is important and I will kill this evil" Naruto said as he held the folded paraglider in one hand while he stared the King in his eyes, the man smiling as he saw the pure determination and conviction in his eyes.

"I know you will my boy, I wish you luck and may your travels be safe" the King said before Naruto watched as he and the orbs dissipated into blueish green fire.

Naruto could only nod before he put both hands on the paraglider and, with a quick run, leapt off the tower towards the east – his journey officially beginning.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so since my schedule is gone (ps. My kidneys aren't in danger! Hooray!) and I can post some of the ideas in my head to get them out so I can focus on other stuff like my other stories I decided to post a Legend of Zelda story that has been in my head for a very long time that Breath of the Wild finally allowed me to make it all fit together and work.

New stories like this will help get me back in the flow of things and working towards updating the other stories. I hope you all understand.

Also the reason Naruto wasn't talking much and more thinking while travelling in this first chapter is because there isn't anyone to talk to really and he isn't going to talk out loud to himself as that is kind of odd.

Another thing is I'm not going to explain and show absolutely everything. Some things will be summarized and some will be shown. I will speed through certain things like the tutorial shrines as well as some travelling if need be (so this story isn't super wordy – although most first chapters of fics always are to set things up for the story)

Now Naruto does have chakra and whatnot but until some of his memories return he doesn't remember his powers. That and his powers are a bit stagnant which I plan to use the actual temples (not the trial ones on the Plateau) for so he has no need for Spirit Orbs. I plan to use 13 temples to get him back to full strength instead of the numerous ones in the game. These temples will be kind of like temples of the old game, full of some puzzles and be more interesting. The first nine will be to unlock the obvious set of nine as well as more of his powers and the last four will be to fully unlock his Six Paths Sage mode and allow him to draw the Master Sword.

I have many ideas and plans for how Naruto influenced Hyrule and whatnot but you all will just have to wait and see

Also the bag is an easy way to make it so Naruto can carry so much stuff like Link was able to in the game

Now in regards to the pairing I have an idea to make it all work and for the Guardians to come back, nothing like Naruto reviving them with Rinnegan but instead something that fits the story well.

I chose Urbosa because I have a thing for tall muscular women and Gerudo are amazing, Mipha because she is very cute and sweet and devoted, Zelda because it's obvious, Paya because she is adorable and shy and cute, Medli because I always thought she was cute (she'll be older looking a bit in this story around mid-teenish), and finally Midna because I've always had a thing for her.

Also in terms of how Twilight Princess and possibly Wind Waker will fit into this after the Breath of the Wild plot is over all I can say is trust me, I have a very fluid idea to make it all work.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ageless Guardian of Hyrule**

 **Chapter 2**

The view as he glided towards the edge of the Great Plateau was rather amazing, especially with the moon glowing high above him. Though despite the amazing view his mind was still reeling and working hard to take in everything King Rhoam had told him.

It wasn't that he had a hard time accepting it but instead he was worrying about the fact he was absent, recovering from it all, for the last 100 years. He chose to pause a bit as he landed back down near the area of the shrine he obtained the bomb rune from and pulled out his slate.

As he looked through it he figured considering the new golden mark on his map was in a blank patch of land to find the next tower so he wouldn't be travelling too blind. After a quick mark on his map he decided to continue.

'It's getting late, I most likely should rest and eat a bit after I get off the plateau and get some distance. The closer I am to the tower the better' he thought as he ran and quickly leapt off the edge of the plateau, moving fast before the Guardian could target him again, and pulled out his paraglider to continue for as far as it would take him.

As he continued on once landing, killing monsters as they popped out of the ground, he crossed a bridge over a river. He decided to stick close to the riverside while continuing forward since, as far as he could see, the river went in the direction towards the tower and a flowing river meant the possibility of fish.

The only problem, as he found a fire with a cooking stove situated on top of it, was the nearby monster camp. But they were only some Bokoblins and nearby the fire he had found was a 'Throwing Spear' which could come in handy for fishing and fighting.

With it being night time the Bokoblins were asleep in their camp, making it easy for him to take out the one sleeping on the archer tower first silently before tossing a sphere bomb into the middle of the camp. The force and power of the explosions, as well as the red explosive barrels littered about, was easily enough to take care of them all.

As he cooked at the stove he found, after fishing with the spear he had found, he was a bit thankful that cooking seemed to come easy to him. 'I should be able to get the tower info on my slate first thing tomorrow morning and then hopefully make it to this Impa person before tomorrow night' Naruto thought as he pulled the grilled fish out from the stove and started to enjoy some of it since he hadn't realized just how hungry he was.

Then again he hadn't really eaten since this morning with the baked apples.

After eating, and storing the leftovers in his bag, he made a 'camp' of sorts using some of the monster's equipment. He didn't know how exactly safe he was sleeping out here but monsters, as far as he had seen, stuck to certain areas and wouldn't be likely to travel up his way.

As his eyelids grew heavier, exhaustion from the day catching up with him, he laid down near the fire and found himself staring up at the stars above him.

'A world I don't remember and I'm immediately tossed into conflict. I should be annoyed or upset or something but…I don't feel any of that. I feel fine with doing this and a part of me is restless to get started' Naruto thought with a slight frown. 'Guess that's bits of my old self still around, wanting me to complete what I couldn't do before' he added before sighing, deciding to sleep and worry about this all in the morning, probably on his way to Impa after the tower.

His rest ended up being rather refreshing as he felt energized as he made his way up and across the river towards the tower, only taking a slight stop to dry off by a fire he made. The tower was thankfully easy to climb since on the side opposite to the water a stone ramp led up to its halfway point.

'Ugh I am so thankful I have the paraglider as getting down from this one would be much more difficult' he thought as this tower didn't have the 'spiral staircase' the other had.

Once the map was put onto his slate he was able to see the path towards the marker wasn't too treacherous, especially since there was a road leading towards it whereas he thought he'd have to travel over mountains originally.

'Well now this won't be as dangerous of a trip now that I know the path ahead' he thought with a slight chuckle before he leapt off the tower, using his paraglider to glide over to the path on the other side of it.

He kept his sword drawn as he walked down the path before having to jump back quickly to avoid a boulder shot at him. He quickly looked over to where it was fired to see a blue squid or octopus looking thing fall down back into the river, a tuft of grass being the only indication where it was.

'Sword won't do well as I'm not swimming in to fight it. If it fired that boulder I have to be fast to hit it' Naruto thought as he quickly pulled out his bow and notched an arrow just as it popped back up, firing another boulder.

He was ready to dodge as he rolled to the side and quickly fired an arrow, which destroyed the grass on top of its head and enraged it. Before it could react or attack again Naruto fired another arrow, quickly killing it.

Slowing down he stopped behind a boulder as he noticed two larger monsters in his path. They, like Bokoblins, had a pig nose but a much longer snout and their singular horn was much longer. They were lankier and taller than Bokoblins and they wielded a very large club that he felt was an uprooted tree.

'Okay these guys might hit heavy so got to be smart' he thought as he drew a bomb arrow from his quiver and notched it, carefully aiming towards one before letting the arrow fly and detonate once it hit the monster's chest.

The explosion killed the one it hit and sent the other flying towards the mountain side that acted as the wall of the path. Continuing on as the monster was dazed Naruto quickly used the boulder as a springboard and dove his sword into the chest of the dazed monster, killing it as well as it turned into black smoke.

'I should have known there'd be more monsters than just Bokoblins. These Moblins and Octoroks are just new newest for me to find I guess and won't be the last I find' he thought as he kicked open a nearby chest that unlocked with the Moblin's deaths. As he looted it, finding a 'Boomerang' and a 'Soldier's Shield', he continued on and reached the bridge easily enough.

He was a bit surprised as he came to a large building with an odd giant cloth stitched head standing up on its roof. Once he was close enough his slate beeped and notified him it was a stable, which made sense given the horses. As he looked around he noticed some other people around before a man with a large bag on his back waved for him to come over.

"You must be new here as I don't believe I've made your acquaintance" the man said with a smile. The man had brown hair done in a bowl cut and wore a rather short white sleeveless t-shirt and a red bandana. His backpack was massive and set up almost with a sign hanging from a pole connected to it and the man even had a 'counter' that hung with the help of the cord draped over his neck, making him seem more like a merchant.

"The name's Beedle but you can call me – Actually let's just stick with Beedle. Though if you forget my face I'm sure you can remember me by my beetle-shaped backpack" Beedle said as he pointed to his backpack which indeed did have a pair of beetle horns on top of it.

"Well it is nice to meet you Beedle, I'm Naruto" Naruto said as if this man was a merchant like his get up made him think then it could be useful to sell and buy some stuff from him. Especially since if he was going to be travelling he'd need supplies.

"Despite these dangerous times you might catch me travelling all over Hyrule at various stables so if you ever need any wares I'm your man. I stock many special bugs and must-have items for travelers and I always charge a fair price" Beedle said as he looked him over.

"You look rather decked out, you on a journey or something?" he asked as Naruto nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"A bit, right now I'm heading towards the Sheikah clan's village, don't suppose you know the one?" Naruto asked before Beedle shook his head.

"Sorry, can't say I do but if you need any supplies I can buy stuff off you for rupees and you can buy whatever you want from me" Beedle said as Naruto nodded and reached into his bag.

"Do you buy gemstones since I have a good few of those" Naruto said as he pulled two of the few rubies and sapphires he had from his pouch which was able to easily retrieve items from.

"You betcha, rubies I can give you 210 rupees for and the sapphires are easily 260. I'll give you 960 rupees, which I'm glad I have on me as I recently sold a lot of extra things of mine" Beedle said as he handed over nine silver, one purple, and two blue rupees.

"Thanks, do you happen to have any bedding or tent material?" Naruto asked as if he was going to be camping around he might as well get some stuff to make it easier.

"Yeah actually I bought all that since I come by new travelers some times and they often don't have any of that. Altogether, since you seem pretty nice, I'll give you a discount and give you all you asked for 450 rupees and even throw in a free stove to set up over a fire for free" Beedle said as he reached behind into his bag and, one by one, pulled out the items he asked for.

"Sweet, thanks a lot man" Naruto said as he handed over the rupees before putting what was left as well as the change into his bag.

"Will your bag be able to hold all of it?" Beedle asked before he watched, a bit surprised, as Naruto slipped all the items into his bag like it was nothing and the bag didn't even get bigger. "Wow, that is a pretty handy bag you got there" Beedle added as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah it really is useful for holding everything. I should probably get going since I don't know how the journey where I'm going will be or how long it'll take" Naruto said as Beedle nodded with a smile.

"Well if you need anything or find any interesting or rare bugs I'm always open" Beedle said before Naruto walked off just as another customer walked up.

Naruto sighed, wishing he had a horse or some sort of faster ride, as he continued on the path. Thankfully, so far, no more monsters had popped up – even once he reached the stone bridge which was the last bridge he'd need to go over to get to his destination.

He was thankful though as along the way he found several large black sparkling rocks along the mountainside that when they were broken some gemstones were found inside. He found several rubies, some topazes, sapphires, and even a diamond. All in all he was sure they'd be useful later on if he was strapped from rupees.

As he continued he paused a bit as under a nearby tree he found someone, or something, quite odd. The…creature looked like a walking tree, rather tall and somewhat chubby. His eyes weren't visible due to what he figured to be the creature's eyebrows and he even had a leaf beard of sorts. The only thing it had on it was a satchel bag.

"What exactly are you?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as the creature seemed to be covering his eyes and shaking.

"Shalaka?! You can see me!?" it asked before Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you are rather obvious. Are you saying others can't see you?" Naruto asked as it nodded with what he figured to be a smile.

"Shala-zah! Shala-kah!" it cheered out before clapping. "It's been 100 years since anyone has been able to see me! I'm Hestu and I need your help! The monsters over there stole my beloved maracas!" Hestu cried out, pointing towards a doorway made out of pieces of stone near two small peaks in the mountain he was ascending.

"I think they are still there on the other side of those rocks. I can't use my powers without them. Shoko" Hestu muttered sadly at the end, drooping his head a bit.

"Fine I'll get them for you" Naruto said as just looking at Hestu felt almost familiar or something along those lines. Almost as if the aura around him felt like a friend. "Just stay here and I'll get them back" Naruto said before Hestu nodded excitedly and let him leave towards the direction of the maracas.

Silently he made his way towards it, choosing not to walk straight in and be open to an ambush, and climbed his way up one of the peaks which allowed him to see the camp of three Blue Bokoblins.

Thankfully for him they seemed rather stupid and were close to the edge of the cliff. He wasn't sure he could throw a bomb alone from this far due to how it would reveal his position but after some thinking quickly found a way to make it work. It seemed his picking up of nearly every weapon he found would come in handy as it allowed him to tie a square bomb to a 'Traveler's Spear' he had in his bag with some extra rope he had as well.

He silently took aim, wanting to make it land in front of them all, before throwing it where it landed. The Bokoblins didn't see it until it was too late due to him being able to throw the spear from further back with a smoother arc and before they knew it the bomb exploded and sent them all flying off the cliff side.

'Well at least these monsters are dumb, can't say the same about them all but at least these are' he thought as he hopped down from on top of the hill and made his way up the archer tower and retrieved the two red maracas for Hestu.

"SHALA-KALA!" Hestu yelled in surprise as he walked up with the maracas in hand. "Those are…those are my maracas!" Hestu cheered happily as Naruto nodded.

"Yup, those monsters weren't too difficult to get rid of to get these back thankfully" Naruto said while he handed them back to the large tree creature.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I can do to repay you" Hestu said as he looked around nervously before shaking his maracas and bouncing a bit. "Yes! Please come and find me again in the Korok Forest hidden inside the Lost Woods! I can give you something in return there for sure" Hestu said as Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, not really doing it for a reward but decided to go along with it.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then when I'm in the area. I'm just have to meet with someone first but I'll get around to it" Naruto said as Hestu nodded.

"Okay then! See you there! Shalaka~" Hestu sang before he shook his maracas and disappeared by being sucked into the ground below.

Naruto could only raise an eyebrow, oddly not surprised as a part of him felt like he's seen this before. 'Shouldn't dwell on it too much, I need to continue' he thought before he continued on the path towards the golden marker on his slate.

It was only a few minutes later that he found himself walking under a wooden archway decorated with banners that matched the designs om his slate. 'This is definitely the place' Naruto thought as he walked through the archways before his slate binged and alerted him that he had entered 'Kakariko Village'.

As he entered the village he was amazed at the sight and also felt oddly nostalgic, his mind trying to remember the village as he felt like he's been here before. After looking around a bit he noticed an older lady sitting on the ground with a frown.

"Are you okay miss? Something wrong?" he asked before the woman let out a chuckle and waved it off before shakily standing up.

"I'm fine, just twisted my ankle but it seems fine now. Say what brought you all the way out to our village? We often don't get outside visitors" she asked as Naruto pulled his slate off his belt.

"I woke up in some temple with only this nearby. I was told to come here and talk to someone named Impa about helping me and possibly setting me on a path to regain my memories or something" Naruto said as the woman nodded with a gentle smile.

"That slate is a symbol, one of the hero of legends. There are few who know of such legends besides us Sheikah who have been waiting for you for quite some time. Lady Impa for sure will be able to help you in your journey and quest. Just follow this here path and it will lead you to her building, it is quite hard to miss with its size" she said with a nod as she turned behind her before turning back to him with a nod.

"Well thank you very much for the help" he said before the old lady nodded and walked back to what he figured to be her house.

As Naruto walked through the village on the path he entered in on he saw various buildings varying from people's houses to a few shops before he stopped at what seemed to be a clothing store.

"Welcome to Enchanted, my name is Claree. Please feel free to look around at my wares and ask if you have any questions" Claree the female store clerk said with a smile as Naruto nodded and began to look around since if he was going to travel around he'd need some more clothes.

He noticed her selling a Stealth set and a Hylian set of outfits. "Say do you buy gemstones as well?" Naruto asked as he counted up that he'd need 2,070 rupees for everything in total and he only had around 510 with the leftovers from what he got from selling a few gems to Beedle.

"Of course, gemstones are something all stores take due to their rarity and how versatile they can be used. If you want you can offer some up in fair trade if you wish to purchase" Claree said as Naruto walked up and pulled out around five rubies, two topaz, and a diamond – all of which he found from before.

"Oh my! That is easily worth 1,910 rupees. You can buy almost everything in my store with all this" Claree said before Naruto looked around, adding up the numbers in his head before setting down an additional 160 rupees which totaled up to 2,070.

"That should be enough for everything right?" he asked as the woman nodded with a smile and happily clapped her hands.

"Yes! Thank you so much for your patronage. And, as a thanks, I'll throw in a set of clothes I was waiting until my current stock was bought to put it out since with these gems I will be able to make so many new clothes" Claree happily said as she pulled out a pile of clothes and a pair of boots.

"This is the Climbing set, it's made with ancient techniques my grandmother left me that will help increase your climbing speed and grip. I hope though that you return soon as I have something very amazing in mind" Claree said with a bow as, one by one, Naruto slipped the items into his bag.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to drop by again and check to see when the item is finished" Naruto said, thankful to get some new clothes, before he left and continued on down the path.

It wasn't long before he found what he figured to be Impa's house which, if my the addition of 'Lady' that the older woman used for her, explained the guards out front since he figured Impa was most likely their leader.

"Halt! You there!" one of the two guards yelled once he got too close. "Do you have business with Lady Impa? If not turn back and do not dare trespass upon her abode" the other yelled as Naruto frowned and pulled his slate off his belt again.

"Look I was told to come here by….as odd as it sounds….the ghost of King Rhoam. He told me to come here to Impa to help me maybe regain my memories" Naruto said as both guards stared at his slate with wide eyes.

"Is that….a Sheikah Slate? It can't be, if it is that would mean you are…" one mumbled before they both stood up straight. "Please forgive us for behaving so rudely. We have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself but never expected to meet you in person. Please friend…go ahead inside" one of the guards said before they both stepped aside, letting him, somewhat unsurely, walk up the steps towards the house.

As he made his way up to the top he stopped as he noticed a silver haired girl was scrubbing the ground. She looked around as old as he seemed, being around 18 or so, and from her position of being on the floor it allowed him to see she had a rather plump rear with a modest chest.

Her hair was long but had a top knot and two bangs framing her face and she wore an outfit that he came to realize was the Sheikah red, blue, and white. She also had the eye design drawn in red on her forehead before she looked up at him with her red eyes.

"Oh hi there, I'm here to see Impa" he said as the girl stared up at him in shock before her face grew red and she quickly stood up.

"A man!?" she yelled as she covered her face with her hands. Naruto stood there a bit worried and confused at how the girl was reacting, unsure if he should leave her be before she moved her hands away and noticed his slate on his hip.

"That's…a Sheikah Slate" the girl said as she looked from the slate and then back up to him a few times. "Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? The he-hero Na-Na-Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl asked as Naruto rose an eyebrow at her.

"S-Sorry I'm just n-not too good at speaking with men. My n-name is Pa-Pa-Paya" she stuttered out before she sighed in relief, seemingly for finally getting her name out to him. "I know I should be able to say it easily given it's my own name and all" she said with a sigh before Naruto waved it off.

"Don't worry about it so much Paya, speak at your own ease and don't push yourself" Naruto said with smile, holding in a chuckle as the girl's face heated up and she stared at the ground shyly.

"Anyway my grandmother has been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Pl-Please hurry inside" Paya added with a shy smile before motioning to the door in front of them.

"Wow, she's been waiting 100 years for me? Well…guess I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. It was nice meeting you Paya" Naruto said with another smile before he turned to open the doors, missing the dark blush on the girl's face before she covered it with her hands again.

As he walked into the room he noticed the only person in the room was an old woman sitting upon three red pillows as she wore a straw hat on her head that covered the top of her face.

"So….you're finally awake" the woman who he figured to be Impa said before she lifted her head up, looking at him before a smile formed on her face. "It has been quite a long time Naruto I am much older now but….you remember me, don't you?" she asked as Naruto frowned and walked in.

"I'm sorry Impa was it? I don't remember anything other than my name after waking up inside a temple on the Great Plateau. I came here actually because someone recommended you to help me maybe regain some memories and help with the whole Calamity Ganon thing" Naruto said with a frown as he noticed the frown on the older woman's face.

"Oh dear that was a fear we had when Princess Zelda brought you there. Please come sit down, I'm sure you have many questions which I will do my best to answer for you" Impa said as she looked behind him.

"Paya dear can you come bring a pillow for Naruto to sit on?" Impa asked before the girl behind him let out an eep and hurried inside, quickly retrieving a pillow for him.

"So the way you introduced yourself it seems you know me and I at least knew you before losing my memory" he said as Impa nodded with a warm smile.

"Yes we were close as I was the trainer of Princess Zelda and you were her bodyguard and knight. Wherever she went you were always beside her and through that we got to know each other. While it is sad that you forget it is fine as you are safe and awake once more" Impa said with a chuckle before Naruto nodded, feeling a bit sorry to forget but knew now that the loss of his memories wasn't his fault but the result of being healed.

"So do you have any idea of what I should do next? King Rhoam mentioned the Divine Beasts and whatnot but I have no idea where to start. Plus if you add in my missing memories I don't think I'm in any condition to fight Ganon" Naruto said as Impa nodded and hummed in thought not visibly surprised by the mention of the supposed long since dead former king.

"Princess Zelda, after placing you in that sacred chamber, told me something you had told her. She said across Hyrule there are 13 shrines, shrines incredibly different from the ancient Sheikah ones you most likely encountered on the Great Plateau. You told her should your connection be forgotten to immediately take the tests of these shrines to regain your power" Impa said as she pointed towards his slate and then held out her hand, asking for it before pulling out a paper map that was hidden under top pillow of the stack of three she sat on.

"Oh so I just need to do these 13 shrines and I'll regain my memories?" he asked as he handed her the slate, watching her as she made a marker for each shrine.

"I am not certain but it should help the process, you very well might remember by going to familiar places and meeting familiar faces besides my own as I have aged greatly over the hundred years. These shrines will be mainly needed to help you regain your strength and allow you to find something incredibly important" Impa said, handing back the slate before she turned and pointed to the picture behind her – more importantly the glowing sword in the green clad man's hands.

"The sword that seals the darkness. It was damaged after you were hurt and taken somewhere to recharge and heal so you must find where it is located as well" Impa said with a frown before she shook her head. "But do not despair I am certain you will come across it in your journeys to free the four Divine Beasts from Ganon's clutches" she quickly added before he nodded and looked at his slate noticing the markers she had made were numbered.

"Are these 13 shrines supposed to be done in a specific order?" Naruto asked before Impa nodded with a smile.

"Yes the map you left were numbered and you made sure to make it clear you cannot jump numbers. Actually, as you probably saw on your slate, the first is nearby in the forest just outside the village. It seems you set it up like this so you could start after being told about them relatively fast" she said with a smile before looking around a bit.

"Paya dear, can you come and do something for me?" Impa asked before Paya returned from outside, where she had ran off to after giving him the pillow to sit on.

"Yes Grandmother?" Paya asked as she stood beside Naruto, blushing and struggling not to steal peaks at him which made Impa chuckle at.

"Please accompany Naruto here to the sacred shrine outside our village with our sacred item for me" Impa said before she motioned towards the orange glowing orb beside her. "Take this with you Naruto, it will unlock this shrine and make the others appear and become active as well. You had them locked to keep bandits out as the promise of power tends to attract unsavory eyes" Impa added before Naruto nodded and picked up the rather large orb before turning to the blushing girl.

"Well, lead the way Paya" Naruto said with a smile, making the girl blush darker and nervously nod.

"O-O-Of course Sir Naruto!" she stammered before opening the door for him.

"Relax, you don't need to call me that" Naruto said with a chuckle before turning back to Impa. "I'll be back after I hopefully pass this trial and I can get some suggestions of which Divine Beast to start with" Naruto said to Impa before the older woman nodded with a smile.

"Do be safe in the shrine. I await yours and my granddaughter's return" Impa said before Naruto turned back to follow Paya through the village.

"Thanks for helping me with this Paya, say do you live there with your grandmother?" Naruto asked while Paya nervously nodded while she led him through the village and up a mountain pass.

"My grandmother and I live on the upper floor of the house" Paya said before looking away from him nervously.

"Did I do something to scare you or make you afraid of me?" Naruto asked as they entered the edge of the forest before she quickly froze in her tracks and turned around even faster.

"Of course not!" she yelled before blushing and burying her face in her hands again shyly. "I-It's just I've been raised around stories of you a-and meeting you is something I never thought I'd get to do" she mumbled into her hands before he chuckled and set the ball down for a moment.

"Well you don't need to be so nervous around me Paya honestly, okay?" he said before she nodded, uncovering her face and revealing a rather cute smile on her face.

"P-Please then let's continue, it's just a bit further" Paya told him as he picked the orb back up and continued to follow her until they arrived at a clearing that had a metal platform that had a bowl insert in the middle and glowing orange lines similar to the orb he had in his hands.

"Hmm at least it's clear this is the spot" Naruto said as he stepped up onto the platform.

"Truthfully I was not aware of this spot, being that this forest is considered sacred and only a select few may enter with an even more select few being allowed access into my grandmother's house" Paya said while she watched him place the orb into the bowl only to watch it disappear and the bowl insert to be gone and a the eye that was on his slate and Paya's forehead to take its place.

They both braced themselves as the ground around them shook and a shrine like the one on the Great Plateau rose from the ground. Only instead of the Sheikah Eye that the other ones had above the door there was a spiral design.

"Wow, such an amazing construct was hiding underground?" Paya wondered aloud as she followed closely behind him as he stepped up onto it.

" _Please place your hand on the pedestal to confirm your identity_ " the pedestal spoke out, surprising Paya before Naruto did as it asked.

He watched as the pedestal pulsed between blue and orange before Naruto felt something stab his hand, making him quickly pull it away to reveal a needle had rose up and stabbed his hand. " _Checking for a match…Match found. Shrines have been activated. May you succeed in their tests_ " the pedestal said before the door opened.

"Are you okay? What did it do?" Paya asked as she took his hand to look it over before blushing and quickly letting it go once she realized she was holding his hand.

"It's okay it just seemed to need to stab my hand to confirm it was me who was trying to activate it" Naruto said as he watched the pedestal sink into the floor. "You wait up here and I hopefully won't be too long" Naruto said before Paya nodded with a smile.

"I will await your return" she said before he stepped into the shrine and moved down into the insides of the shrine.

This shrine was completely different from the four previous ones as the floor of it was entirely covered in sand, the room being much longer than he expected with a set of stairs leading up to a stone statue being on the other end.

" _ **Welcome to the shrine of Shukaku! To pass this test you must be wary of your steps as there is only one solid path hidden under the sand. One wrong step and you will sink through the sand and die**_ " a male voice spoke out before letting out a slightly crazed laugh.

" _ **I'm testing you on your courage to continue, your ability to notice things, and how well you can feel the sand around you. Good luck**_ " he added before letting out another laugh.

Naruto frowned as the light around the elevator went away, allowing him to step out onto the stone floor and look out onto the sand pit in front of him that started a few feet ahead. 'I doubt he was lying about the only one path part but will I really sink straight away?' he thought before he tested it a bit, throwing a metal crate that sat nearby only to watch it fall through the sand instantly.

'Okay…he meant what he said so I need to be careful' he thought as he took a cautionary step forward, letting out a sigh of relief as he feet hit a floor below the sand. He paused a bit as he crouched down, trying his best to see any difference in height in the level of the sand to maybe help him figure out what was the path and what was empty space below.

He stared for what felt like a good solid couple of minutes before, much to his annoyance, he let out a groan as he couldn't tell any difference. 'I'm pretty much stuck here until I figure something out' he thought before his eyes widened a bit as he got an idea.

'Since the sand comes up to my shins, I might be able to use something long enough to test the floor in front of me without endangering myself' he thought with a grin as he pulled out a spear and stuck the end of it into the sand and started to slowly move forward.

It was a slow process, him having to quickly stop and move his spear around to find solid land each time it fell deeper into the sand. He even had to use it as a pole vault once to cross a gap in the sand.

" _ **Nuh-uh! None of that**_ " the voice spoke out before a stream of sand shot up out of the sand beside him and grabbed the spear out of his hand just as he made it a quarter through the sand pit. " _ **Smart thinking but that goes against the purpose of the test. You must feel the sand and use it to guide you. You're lucky I'm not tossing you back to the beginning**_ " the voice added making Naruto groan but not, a bit surprised at the sand stealing his spear and the fact the temple was talking to him but continued on.

He was hesitant as he inched forward, trying to do what the voice said and 'feel the sand'. It wasn't until he almost fell in and was only able to save himself by quickly leaning back to land on the safe floor behind him that he realized what it meant by it.

It wasn't until he reached forward towards where he almost fell through did he realize the sand with no floor below it was clearly colder than the sand with floor below it. 'Does the stone below the sand warm it up or something? I guess this is what he meant by feel the sand' he thought with a smile, glad he finally figured out the secret behind the maze.

He still took his time, making sure to test the sand before fully moving on with each step. It took a bit longer but, after various twists and turns of the maze, he was thankful to finally make it to the other end.

Making his way up the stairs he was face to face with a stone statue of what looked like a very large raccoon, if the marks around its eyes were anything to go by, that was also covered in a lot of odd markings.

" _ **Congratulations! You have passed my test! Sure it took you longer to get the trick of walking through it down but I can't complain since you passed!**_ " the voice cheered before sand started to travel up from the pit behind him until it collected around the statue and encased it.

" _ **Take the prizes and awaken the first chunk of your memorizes! These ones cover the furthest back up until your home was attacked by the leader of the Akatsuki**_ " it added before the sand compacted around the statue with a loud crack before the sand poured off of it to reveal the statue was hollow and inside was a comma shaped stone with a hole in it, which a cord was laced through it, and a small gourd.

The stone was the color of sand and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it as it almost called for him and made his gut tense up. The second his hand touched the bead he had to steady himself on the base of the broken statue as his head burned.

" _Remember…Remember the version of yourself of the far past…Remember the shinobi you are!_ " a voice different from either Zelda or the voice in the shrine yelled out to him as he let out a gasp and a rapid fire of images flashed through his head.

He remembered Konoha and everybody from back then but, even then, there were blurry figures - large ones that he couldn't hear their names nor see them other than a black blur. The only larger figure he could remember was Shukaku.

" _So you remember me. How nice to be the Shukaku the One Tailed Tanuki_ " Shukaku spoke out in his head making Naruto instantly realize Shukaku as the voice of the temple.

"Wait Shukaku? Is that you?" Naruto asked as he remembered everything about Shukaku from his name to how he used to be in Gaara.

" _Yeah it's me and for now I'm the only one awake. This feels so weird_ " Shukaku said with a laugh. " _For now just grab magatama and the gourd and put the latter on your waist, with me awake again I'll let you use the magnet release. The rest of your chakra and abilities are locked for now, as are the others until you go to their shrine_ " Shukaku said as Naruto nodded and put the gourd onto his belt next to his slate while slipping the magatama around his neck and under his shirt.

'Will you explain what is going on?' Naruto asked as Shukaku sighed.

" _You already know what is going on kid. You are in Hyrule 100 years after being healed in the temple. I may have been asleep but that doesn't mean I didn't know you woke back up. Trust me when I say to continue and things will be answered as you go on_ " the tanuki said with a tone of seriousness that was an incredible rarity for the slightly deranged Bijuu.

Naruto nodded as, while confused about the memories he now had, a part of him wasn't worried – as if he was reading a book he already had read before and while forgetting the ending he still remembered that the ending wasn't a bad one.

'Fine I guess that's fair. Focus on the task at hand and I'll get answers but answer me this' he thought as he heard Shukaku grunt. 'Everybody from back then is dead….aren't they' he asked as Shukaku sighed.

" _They have been for several thousand years. This isn't the first time you woke up after a long sleep, this is though the first you came out of with amnesia. You've come to terms with it once and you can feel it can't you?_ " Shukaku retorted back as Naruto frowned but nodded, understanding a bit as while the news of their deaths didn't affect him nearly as much as he thought it would.

" _Let's just hurry, you got that cutie waiting for you outside. Best not to keep her waiting~_ " he sang out as Naruto chuckled and walked across the sand, it solidifying under his feet as with Shukaku he didn't have to worry about falling though.

As the elevator arrived back outside he smiled as he saw Paya turn around and quickly stand up from her seat at the end of the shrine's platform. "Sir Naruto! You were successful" the girl said with a smile that made his smile grow more.

"Yup got the first one of these," Naruto said as he pulled out the magatama to show to her "and also please call me Naruto" he added making her blush and nod. "We better get back as the sun is starting to set and I need to find an inn to stay at or something" Naruto added before Paya shook her head quickly.

"W-Why don't you stay at grandmother's house? I-I'm sure it'll be better than an inn and you may continue to talk with her" Paya spoke out quickly before Naruto rose an eyebrow at her but nodded.

"Sure, we'll see what Impa thinks but we should start heading back" Naruto said as Paya nodded and they both started to make their way back to the village. As they arrived back at Impa's house they were met with a smile from the older woman.

"I see you succeeded in the shrine's test well enough. I do wonder what you have remembered with its passing" Impa said as Naruto frowned.

"I remember being a shinobi back in Konoha up until a man named Nagato attacked my home. There are missing pieces still as in the bits I remembered some figures were blurry" Naruto said while Impa nodded.

"You cannot remember the other Bijuu until you reawaken them inside you after passing their temples. Your powers will start to unlock the more temples you complete" Impa said while Naruto could only nod. "Though with it getting late I insist you spend the night before you continue on. Especially since we still have more to talk about" Impa added while Paya smiled behind Naruto, something Impa noticed with a smirk.

"You may stay in the spare room in the back and we can talk more over dinner, how does that sound?" Impa asked as Naruto nodded.

"Sounds fine to me since I know there is a lot to talk about" Naruto said before Impa looked over to Paya with a smile.

"Paya, will you be a dear and ready the room for him?" she asked as Paya perked up and nodded.

"Of course grandmother, right away" Paya said as she hurried off making Impa chuckle before she looked to Naruto who let out a tired sigh.

"So, these Divine Beasts. Any idea of where to start?" he asked as Impa smiled and nodded.

"I will tell you over dinner, for now relax as with the shrine and a portion of your oldest memories returning you are bound to be tired" Impa said as Naruto nodded and sighed, hoping some rest and some talks with Impa would allow him to take it all in and figure out where to start tomorrow.

Dinner was incredibly relaxing as he sat next to Paya and across from Impa and the room he was given to sleep in was very comfortable but he took a while to sleep with everything on his mind. It even stayed on his mind even until the next morning where he stood at the open doors of Impa's house in his new Hylian set of clothes, the hood of it lowered as he looked at Impa with his slate in his hand.

"So Vah Ruta is the closest Divine Beast? Up northeast of here right?" he asked as they had talked about where he was going to start on the quest to free the Divine Beasts and decided to go for the closest one and go from there.

"Yes but I expect you will have to visit the Zora's domain before attempting to cure the Beasts. It shouldn't be too much of a trouble given your relations with the Zora in the past" Impa said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at. "You shall understand once you arrive there as it's best they explain things" Impa added making Naruto nod and slip his slate back on his waist after he was sure he knew the way towards the goal in mind, making a note to find the tower for that area once he got there.

"N-Naruto, before you leave please take this!" Paya stuttered out, finally using his name with no 'sir' in front after him correcting her so many times, as she held a sheathed blade towards him laid across her hands.

The blade was a regular length sword with a circular guard with, as he drew it, fang of sorts near the handle.

"It's an Eightfold Blade, a traditional sword forged by our clan. Take it and use it to protect yourself as I believe you will find use in it" Impa said as Naruto smiled and accepted the blade from Paya with a smile.

"Thank you Paya for it, I'll use it well" Naruto said chuckling a bit at Paya's blush before sheathing it and slipping it onto his waist.

"Do feel welcome to return and visit whenever you want as you can warp to the shrine in our forest, your room is always open to you as I feel you will have more questions for me as you regain more of your memories" Impa said before Naruto nodded, somewhat happy to have somewhere to return to if needed.

"I'll keep that in mind goodbye you both" Naruto said as the two Sheikah women watched Naruto head down the front stairs with Zora's domain as the next destination in the lengthy journey ahead of him.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Urbosa/Mipha/Zelda/Paya/Medli/Midna

Keep in mind that this is a Zelda fic and Zelda games are all super long and with this fic including Breath of the Wild, Twilight Princess, and Wind Waker this story is going to be long. Don't expect things to happen fast or Naruto to zoom around to complete everything instantly. I want this to be realistic so things are going to take time at least until he gets a horse where it'll make things go a tiny bit faster and before you say anything I already have one or two horses in mind for him.

Just so you all know, durability isn't going to be a thing in this fic. Naruto's weapons, shields and bows will only break if something powerful and larger hits them like Lynel's and their weapons, Guardian blasts, Blights, or if they are destroyed due to catching fire.

Also Naruto will often, like he does in canon, think up plans on the fly in battle to make fights easier for him. Plus I'll try not to bore you all with random fights mainly only showing them if they are new enemies he finds along the way.

I have something in mind involving the Korok and whatnot but no, Naruto isn't going to go around hunting 900+ seeds.

Naruto's body also remembers things more than his mind does like how to fight and stuff since with him it's something that is engraved. He forgot his personal memories but his body remembers everything, kind of like the one Castle episode where the guy forgets himself but his body can still sign his name due to having done it so much.

Chakra is something I want Naruto to unlock much later on, for now with each temple he'll unlock the Bijuu's special element only and regain portions of his memory with it. Reason for it is if he could use chakra it would make the story somewhat too easy, although I have an idea in mind for Naruto to make him less OP with him having chakra. It's still in the process of ironing it out so we'll see for now.

Paya will get more development as right now it was her first meeting with him. Give her some time and she'll fill up her diary about him and crush on him more whenever he returns to the village as I want Kakariko village along with one other village I have in mind to be somewhere he can go to so he can recharge and settle down a bit after certain parts in the story.

I hope you all like it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


End file.
